if lifes a bowl of cherrys why am i the pits
by fricker-fracker
Summary: Shuichi was having a run of bad luck and things just seem to be getting worse. Will Shuichi get out of his run of luck. Yoai. YukiXShu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation or any of the characters. Cry!!!

Sorry if this story is lame. Characters may be out of character a lot. Don't blame me at all for that okay. Not my fault if they can't always be in character. Blame my editor.

PLEASE REVIEW. I need reviews to help me continue to write it.

Thank you for your support. Read and be nice please.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi was heading home from work. Usual time, usual place. Everyday after midnight he would head home to get what little sleep he could. On his way home everyday he gets beat up by the same guy.

Life sucks. Today is going to be a bad day. Just like every god damn day. Man I seriously thought that I could actually make it home without any problems.

Shuichi got slammed into the wall as a tall brute went to him.

"This is starting to get boring. Fight back for once you pansy."

Shuichi bite the closest object (which happened to be an arm) and took off running. Not like that would help. He knew the brute would catch up. He always did.

The brute caught up and punched Shuichi in the back. He landed with a thump then was picked up and again slammed into the wall. The brute grabbed his neck.

"So you do have some fight in you after all, well let's see how far that lasts."

He started to punch Shuichi until he was satisfied that he had no more energy left in him. The brute always liked to pick on people smaller than him he just liked to pick on Shuichi a lot more. He left Shuichi there lying in the ally not caring what happened.

Shuichi would have to explain again to his boss why he was covered in bruises, if the boss noticed. Oh well think of that later and just get home.

His home was a small beat up apartment. When he reached the age of 18 his parents packed his things and said get out. That was it. They didn't care if he had a place to stay or if he had any money.

Most of the people who lived in the other apartments attached to his were drug dealers or even single moms who can't afford anything better.

This sorry place for a home had holes in the walls, cockroaches everywhere, busted sink, no 'normal' running water Shudders at the thought of what he found in his water last time (how can anyone say that black drinking water is normal), water damaged roof, window completely gone (need to really get a new window), and various other things wrong. Oh plus no electricity (sucks now I can't watch my CARTOONS!!!!)

The sad part was he could still barely pay for the apartment and food. His salary sucked, all he was getting paid was $6 an hour. Although what can you do when your job is at the carnival being forced to dress as a dog and taking care of little kids. shudders that evil kid keeps kicking me in the knee.

Man life sucks.

He finally got home. Went to the bathroom and grabbed what ever gaze he had to treat his injuries. Damn it there are no more medical supplies left. Grrr. Man life really sucks now.

He left the room and went into his kitchen slash living room slash bedroom. Great even the food is now infested with those creepy crawlers. Where do they all come from?

Swash!!shudder Great I think I just lost my appetite. That was one big gross looking spider. Now I have its guts on my shoes. Eww. I'm not in the mood for this all I want to do is go to sleep and eat something warm for once. He looked in his barely working fridge. Great nothing warm other than ice cream.

Might as well just sleep the night away. It was heck of a lot better when Hiro didn't have to leave. Now I'm stuck here with a dead end job and a lousy apartment. Can my life get any worse?

Jump. CRASH. Great now the bed broke. Oh well better than sleeping on the floor. I wish I could go back to the way things were when the band actually didn't suck. When I didn't get thrown out of the house. When Hiro was here.

When I didn't have to worry about stray cats climbing in my window and sleeping in my bed. Throw. That cat seems to think that I can afford to pay for it's food and mine. Plus it decides to claw at everything in my house.

Shuichi finally managed to get some sleep before his brand new alarm clock woke him up.

He woke up to a face full of black fur. Pushed the cat off of him and got stared at by green eyes. This cat was always lively and always fell asleep on Shuichi's chest. Every day he would push the cat off and the cat would meow for food that he couldn't afford to give the cat, but would. Damn him for caring too much.

Meow

There she goes demanding food.

MEow.

Of course I can't afford to give it to her so I just push her again.

MEOw.

Everyday routine. The meows get louder and then I'll feed her.

MEOW.

"Alright I'll see what I have to feed you today."

He found some saltine crackers that were safe from the creepy crawlers.

"There you go. Great I need to go shopping. That is if I can afford it."

Nothing left in the house. No money in the kiddy. Looks like no food for 3 days. Great. Might as well get some sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like this.

Man I had this idea but I couldn't get it started. I know it has a crappy beginning but hopefully it will get better.

Please review and tell me any ideas you can think of that might get the flow going for me and this story.

Thank you to all those who review or at least read it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kay hopefully this one is better than the last chapter.

Don't own gravitation. Cry I want to though. Yuki looks hott in a Speedo. Haven't seen that watch the OVA.

If characters are OOC don't blame me and sorry I can't allows write them in character. It's so hard.

Chapter 2.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki was trying to finish the story he was writing, but nothing was coming to him. Natta, zip, zero. Damn.

Ring. Ring. RING…

Damn why was everything against him today.

"Hello"

"Eiri it's been a while. Have you finished the book? Oh well that doesn't matter right now. I have just made arrangements for you to go on a date tonight. Isn't that exciting? She will be at your house at 6 and you will be going to the carnival."

Great, just what I need. My editor to run my life.

"So get out of bed and get going."

"I thought you said at 6."

"Yes that is true, but it already IS 6."

"Argg. Fine I'll get up. Only if you stop trying to run my life and quit trying to get me a girlfriend."

Yuki got up and walked over to his dresser to find what to wear. He found some nice pants and a nice shirt to wear.

He has a blue jacket that wasn't buttoned up with a red shirt halfway buttoned up. His pants were blue slacks.

"Damn I hate going out with every girl that she sets up."

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Ekk. I can't wait to see him."

"Yes. Oh you must be the girl that is my date today."

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I'm Tellie"

Great she is beyond annoying. Just look at the way she is dressed. Mini shirt that is too short. Shirt two sizes too small. Stiletto heels, as if she is trying to show herself off to get me to look at her. Also way way too much make up.

Yuki closed his door and went to the car. His less favorite car so he didn't mind a fangirl in the car. She slipped into the car and kept eying Yuki. He's so gorgeous. How can he not be taken?

The car took off at a high speed toward the carnival in town. He swerved left and right dodging all of the traffic coming and going. A traffic jam was ahead, so he took of into the ongoing lane and squeezed through the cars coming at him. The cars blared their horns and swerved out of the way of Yuki.

Tellie was in the passenger side screaming. She was terrified. He's driving like a maniac. Some one help me!!!

The car made it to the carnival safe and sound. Not a single scratch. Tellie on the other hand had tears in her eyes and she was clinging to her seat. Never in her life had she seen such a crazy driver. Never.

Yuki open his door and walked over to the passenger side door. He opened it and saw Tellie clenching her seat. He didn't drive that badly.

"Come on."

Tellie stood out of the car and clenched his hand.

"You're not driving me home. I'd rather walk."

They walked around and to various rides. Tellie was enjoying herself, but Yuki was about to die. There was nothing to do that appealed to him.

"Let's go to the games."

Tellie couldn't wait to play some games and have Yuki win her prizes. She could just see it now. Him playing the 'Who's the strongest in the World' game and winning her a prize like a stuffed dog or maybe a painting.

She dragged Yuki there. The worst part was she didn't know where the games were and ended up in the kiddy corner where parents left their kids with a baby sitter. Sigh.

The kids were crawling all over a dog costume and kicking it and screaming. They were being out right obnoxious.

A woman walked to the area with a little girl. She had a pink pigtails and a skirt and plaid blouse.

"Dog boy, my daughter is staying with you. Watch her like a hawk she will get out of here if you don't. Understand me."

The dog costume got up reveling a pink haired, violet eyed boy.

"Yes mama. I'll watch her."

The girl stepped on his foot and ran off.

"Owww."

He took off after her and lifted her up on his shoulders.

"See everything in control."

Tellie was starring at the buffoon and on the verge of laughing. What a dipstick.

"Yuki come on ask someone where the games are."

Yuki glared at her. I'm so through with this date.

He walked off leaving her to question what she said wrong.

"Yuki? YUKI."

He was out of her sight now and walking no where in particular. Spacing out not really caring about what was going on around him.

Wham.

He looked down to see a brown dog costume that had fallen from hitting into him.

Shuichi looked up to see Yuki. Where is that little girl? He looked around to find her. There. He got up and ran into Yuki again. Yuki grabbed his arm before he fell.

"Thanks and sorry for running into you. Umm could you please let go of my arm, I'm trying to catch someone."

Yuki let go and Shuichi took off running. The girl ran from where she was. She ducked through the crowd and disappeared.

"Great! Now I can't find her. Sigh."

Yuki looked at him again. That pink hair just gets me. Damn it. He got up and walked toward Shuichi. The girl ran right into Yuki and fell down.

"Owww. You big oaf watch where your going."

Yuki grabbed her and went to Shuichi.

"Hey, is this who you're looking for?"

"Yes. Thank you sooooooo much."

His eyes teared up and his nose started to dribble.

"Hey don't come near me with that slobbery nose."

He wiped his nose on the sleeve of the costume.

"Here." 

Yuki handed him the girl.

"There you are. I thought you said you had everything under control. Stupid teenagers these days."

The woman walked and grabbed the girl from Shuichi's hand. She walked off toward the exit with her hand shaking from wrath.

Shuichi's head went down. He hated it when things went wrong. Not only was he not going to get paid, but he might lose his job, again.

"Hey, where is the exit in this place."

He looked up and saw the blonde still there. Great even he now knows I'm pathetic.

"That way. Take a left, then a right at the popcorn booth and another left at the merry go round."

Yuki walked off to find the exit. He found the exit with ease but not his car. Damn, some one took it. Now I have to walk home.

Shuichi was just about to leave when he saw that same blonde at the exit. He looked at him. Why is he still here?

He walked to him, but stopped halfway. He already looked like a pathetic fool. He didn't need to look like an idiot. He went off in the direction of his house.

Just another lousy day of work and no pay. Might as well find something very cheap to eat. He hadn't had food for three days now. Sigh. As if I can afford it.

He left the parking lot and walked to the sidewalk. His body out of any energy. Everything started to get blurry.

Thunck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I haven't updated. My parents put a block on fanfiction and now it is finally gone so yeah to writing and updating stories again.

Read and review please. Thank you to those who like this story. It makes me happy to have my work admired. Sigh.

Well now I must leave and let you all be so that you can review. Bye. Btw I have no idea what I'm typing so if it makes no sense don't scream at me.


	3. an

A/N: I'm so sorry to those who have read these stories and are currently waiting for them to be updated. It has been a year or so that I haven't been updating any of my stories and another thing was that I kinda forgot my password, opps. Sorry, but I promise I will in fact update them all sometime and get them finished and Shunned will be the first one I work on. For those who have read lifes a bowel of cherries that will also be worked on, but I'm trying to finish stories on a few of my other accounts and get done with my college work. I'm way behind on it and have like 2 jobs so that isn't helping. The stories will be updated but it will take time. I'm so sorry bout that. **ALL stories are on HOLD TILL FURTHER NOTICE. **I will send delete this chapter after I get back into working on these stories again.


End file.
